Cita perfectamente imperfecta
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall invita a salir a Logan. Hace muchas cosas para tener la cita perfecta con ese maravilloso chico. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando algo inesperado se interpone en su camino? One-Shot


**Hola! Este One-Shot lo tenía pensado hace un timpo, y hoy lo terminé. Es corto, pero me parece que es muy tierno.**

* * *

"H-hola Logan," saludé al chico.

"Hola," me saludó con una sonrisa.

"Oye emm… me preguntaba si… no sé… ¿tal vez querrías salir conmigo?" ¡Lo hice! ¡Le pregunté!

Logan cerró su casillero y me sonrió. "Claro."

"_¡Sí!_" pensé. "Está bien. ¿Esta noche a las 7?" pregunté.

"Bien. Nos vemos."

El hermoso chico se alejó y caminó hacia sus amigas. Lo miré un momento y luego me alejé. Caminé hasta mis dos mejores amigos. Grité un gran Sí. James me miró confundido, y Carlos me miró muy feliz.

"¿Dijo que sí?" preguntó el latino.

"¡Sí!"

"Qué bien, amigo," me dijo James y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

"¡Papá por favor!"

"Kendall, no" ¿¡pero por qué?!

"¿Por qué?" pregunté decepcionado.

"Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que te presté el auto para salir con no sé quién," respondió.

"¡Papá pero eso fue culpa de Kevin!"

"_¡Yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, hermanito!_" ¡Ahh!

Gruñí y seguí caminando detrás papá.

"Papá, por favor, haré lo que quieras."

…

Bueno, después de mucho pelear con él lo logré. Me prestó el auto, con la condición de conducir con mucho cuidado y no chocarme… de nuevo. Subí a mi habitación y elegí mi ropa, luego la puse encima de mi cama. Entré a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente. Salí y conecté la secadora de cabello, la encendí y comencé a secarme. Puede parecer muy gay pero… esperen, soy gay.

Terminé con esto. Salí y me puse toda la ropa que elegí hace un rato. La mejor que tengo. En serio me gusta ese chico, y quiero que sea mi novio. Espero que esta cita salga bien. Entré al baño de nuevo y me lavé los dientes. Comí una menta para tener buen aliento, por si se da la oportunidad de besarlo—no necesariamente en los labios claro.

Bajé y tomé las llaves del auto. Grité un adiós y salí. Me metí al auto y lo encendí. Comencé a conducir hacia la casa de Logan. En el caminó pensé en un lugar a donde poder llevarlo. No quiero llevarlo a un lugar muy ostentoso, pero no quiero llevarlo a un _Diner_, sería feo. ¡Ya sé, lo llevaré al cine! Es bueno para la primera cita.

Llegué al lugar y parqueé el auto. Caminé hacia la puerta principal y toqué el timbre. Esperé un momento, y la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando salir la cabeza del chico.

"Hola Logan, ¿ya estás lis…?"

"Kendall, hay un problema."

Oh no. "¿Cuál es?"

La puerta terminó de abrirse y dos niños de uno años aparecieron. Oh dios. Ahora me va a decir que no podemos salir porque tiene que cuidar a esos niños.

"¿Quieres que salgamos mañana? Tengo que cuidar a mis primos."

— Lo sabía, o…

"¿Y qué tal si van con nosotros? Puedo ayudarte a cuidarlos."

"Kendall, no creo que sea buena…"

"Ni lo digas. Me encantan los niños y cuidarlos también. Sólo tráelos."

Suspiró y miró a los dos niños. "Está bien."

Ya que pensaba llevarlo al cine, y los dos niños aparecieron, decidí entonces ir a comer pizza. Es un buen lugar, y hay juegos infantiles para que los niños se distraigan y yo pueda tener mi cita con el chico.

Llegamos y los dos niños corrieron al lugar de inmediato. Logan suspiró y llamó sus nombres. "¡Cole! ¡Nina!" los dos niños voltearon y corrieron hacia nosotros. "No se alejen de mí."

Los dos asintieron. Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa grande. Pedí una pizza. Se tarda un poco, así que le dije a los niños que fueran a jugar un rato y después iríamos por ellos.

"Son una tortura."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no hacen nada más que pelear, comer, dormir, jugar y escaparse todo el tiempo."

"Que mal."

"Sí."

La pizza llegó. Me levanté y fui por los niños. Volví y los senté contra la pared para que no se escapen. Les puse una pizza a cada uno en un plato y entre Logan y yo los ayudamos a comerla. Luego los dejé ir de nuevo a los juegos y comimos nuestras pizzas.

"¿Quieres papitas?" pregunté.

"Claro."

Pedí unas papas fritas. Llegaron unos minutos después. Tomé una y la sumergí en salsa de tomate, luego la llevé a la boca de Logan. Abrió su boca y metí la papita. Reímos y seguimos comiendo, dándonos las papitas el uno al otro. Cuando se terminaron nos trajeron una malteada de vainilla, que sé que le encanta a Logan.

Abrí dos pitillos y los metí en el líquido. Lo metí un poco en mi boca y comencé a tomar la malteada. Él también comenzó a tomar de su pitillo. Nos sonreímos. Le guiñé un ojo, y lo vi sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado.

Terminamos. Nos levantamos y pagué todo mientras Logan iba por los niños. Salimos del lugar y nos montamos en el auto. Lo encendí y conduje hasta la casa de Logan. Nos bajamos y los llevé hasta la puerta.

Logan abrió y los niños entraron a la casa corriendo. Se volteó y me miró.

"Gracias por salir conmigo," le dije.

"Gracias a ti, no pensé que quisieras salir conmigo después de eso."

"¿La pasaste bien?"

"Lo habría pasado mejor si no hubieran ido ellos."

"¿Quieres que vayamos a la cima?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un lugar donde van muchos adolescentes a tener citas, acampar, etc."

"No sé. Déjame ver si mis papás ya llegaron. Si no, no podemos ir."

Asentí. Logan entró y lo oí subir las escaleras. Un momento después bajó de nuevo y me sonrió dulcemente— ¡que hermosa sonrisa!

"¿Sí?"

Asintió. Cerró la puerta y fuimos al auto de nuevo. Conduje hasta la cima, es un gran lugar. Y hoy hay luna llena, será lindo verla juntos. Llegamos. Subí el camino de tierra y llegué a un lugar donde se ve toda la ciudad y la luna sobre ella perfectamente. Apagué el auto y nos bajamos. Me subí en el capó y ayudé al chico a subirse a mi lado.

"¿Lindo, verdad?" pregunté.

"Mucho."

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos y dejé que Logan apoyara la suya en mi pecho. ¡Una estrella fugaz!

"Pide un deseo, Logan."

"Tú también."

'Deseo poder darle un beso a Logan.' "¿Ya lo pediste?"

"Sí," respondió.

Nos miramos. Se posó encima de mí y nos besamos por unos minutos, descansando un poco.

"¿Pedimos el mismo deseo?" preguntó.

"Sólo si tú también pediste poder besarme."

"Entonces si pedimos el mismo deseo."

Le sonreí y le di un beso rápido en los labios. "Logan… ¿quieres ser mi novio?"

"Esperaba que preguntaras eso."

Después de otro rato viendo el cielo y de vez en cuando besándonos, nos subimos de nuevo al auto y conduje hasta la casa de Logan. Nos bajamos y lo llevé hasta la puerta.

"Linda cita."

"Perfecta a mi parecer," respondí.

Abracé a Logan por la cintura y lo pegué a mi cuerpo. Él me abrazó por el cuello y junté nuestros labios. Abrí mi boca y le di paso a su lengua mientras la mía exploraba su boca. Ojos cerrados.

Nos separamos y dejamos nuestras frentes juntas. "¿Te veo mañana?" pregunté.

"Claro que sí."

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y si quieren continuación sólo díganlo en un revew!**

**Bye.**


End file.
